Nerd To The Third Power
Nerd to the Third Power is a podcast by TheCat, Dr. Gonzo and Travis Excelsior. In the podcast, they discuss the latest and biggest things in geek news from all over the planet! The logo was designed by TheCat and colored by her friend, Zayane. The show is basically a Geek news program. Each episode recaps the top headlines from the previous week, and has a discussion or debate about issues and topics in the gaming/anime/comics/film industries. Gonzo has gone on record in saying that this is indeed part of the "Great Work" he had been working on. As for the future, there are plans to have listener interaction and several guest stars. There was a live show in February 2010 for the season premiere. The report is here: NerdLive1. Other Reporters In the summer of 2010, Nerd to the Third held a contest to see who could present the news in the best way possible. By the fall, three others joined the ranks and they are: *Roo *Tatch *Skyblaze By Season 4, two new correspondents were added: Bryan Clendening (reports on comics) and John Snell (reports on movies). Episodes *Ep 01: No Need For Clever Titles (9/7/09) *Ep 02: Geek Pride (9/28/09) *Ep 03: We Love Bacon! (10/19/09) *Ep 04: But we HATE Comic Sans! (10/26/09) *Ep 05: Nerd Squared (11/2/09) *Ep 06: Orbitally Dropped Super Geeks (ODSG) (11/9/09) *Ep 07: This Episode ALMOST Didn't Happen! (11/16/09) *Ep 08: Turkey Day! (11/23/09) *Ep 09: Kyle Hebert! (12/9/09) *Ep 10: Girl Power! (12/14/09) Season Finale *Ep 11: Season 2 Trailer (2/25/10) *Ep 12: Interrobang Studios (3/15/10) *Ep 13: The One With No Title (3/22/10) *Ep 14: This Place Is Haunted! (4/6/10) *Ep 15: Once More With Feeling!! (4/11/10) *Ep 16: Conventions! (4/21/10) *Ep 17: Crossovers and Guest Stars! (April 27th, 2010) Guest starring JesuOtaku and Linkara. *Ep 18: The Lost Episode (5/2/10) *Ep 19: Together Again! (Again) (5/14/10) *Ep 20: Violent Violence (5/25/10) *Ep 21: No, we're not dead ..... (6/23/10) *Ep 22: Parodies! (July 5th, 2010) *Ep 23: The Last Airbender Got Bent (July 7th, 2010) *Special Announcement (July 31st, 2010) *Ep 24: Contests and Recruitment (8/4/10) *Ep 25: Episode 25: Blockbusters and Bombs! w/Linkara and Ed Glaser. (8/11/10) *Ep 26: Can we PLEASE get back to work now? (September 11th, 2010) *Nerd to the Third Power Audition Winners! (September 15th, 2010) *Ep 27: Season 2 Finale! (September 23rd, 2010) *Halloween Spooktackular (October 27th, 2010) *Ep 29: Meet the New Guys!!! (November 3rd, 2010) *Ep 30: Hollywood, PLAY NICE!! (November 11th, 2010) *Ep 31: Deathly Hollows Hollowed Out! (December 2nd, 2010) *Ep 32: The Doctor is OUT! (December 9th, 2010) *Ep 33: Digital Distrobution (December 16th, 2010) *Ep 34: Supersized Special! (January 12th, 2011) *Ep 35: Geek Stereotypes (January 26th, 2011) *EP 36: Stereotype Followup (February 3rd, 2011) *EP 37: Job Openings (February 24th, 2011) *Ep 38: And the Oscar goes to... (March 3rd, 2011) *Ep 39: Hype! (March 10th, 2011) *Ep 40: Disaster Relief (March 24th, 2011) *Ep 41: Nerd To The Third Power Season 3 Finale (March 31st, 2011) *Ep 42: THOR! (May 12th, 2011) *Ep 43: The Sony Affair (May 26th, 2011) *Ep 44: Is Print Dead? (June 2nd, 2011) Links *Nerd to the Third Power at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Podcasts Category:Shows